


The Best of Men

by FightMeImSmall



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys Actually Talking, Coming Out, Discussions of marriage, M/M, Marriage, Minyard-Josten Rivalry, as well as misc fan reactions, discussions of friendship, even andrew talks, kevin being genuine on camera, some fox reactions, wild i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightMeImSmall/pseuds/FightMeImSmall
Summary: SHOCK: Kevin Day reveals both Andrew Minyard AND Neil Josten are to fill his coveted Best Man position!Fans have been speculating ever since Kevin Day and Thea Muldani announced their engagement as to who Day would ask to be by his side. Many discounted fox involvement entirely, suggesting fellow famous exy players such as Jeremy Knox, Jean Moreau, or even Marcus Jameson. The few that speculated that either Andrew Minyard or Neil Josten would be chosen were stoutly supportive of one and discounted the other. Who could have foreseen that Day would choose both! How these two famously antagonistic players will fare will remain to be seen. Good luck Kevin and Thea!OrKevin choses both Andrew and Neil to be his best man, and the three of them give their first ever interview together.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 130
Kudos: 754





	1. This chapter didn't have a title yet because it was meant to be a one shot so im only now writing a title for it 4 chapters later but you only know that because i told you you're welcome for the insight into my process

_SHOCK: Kevin Day reveals both Andrew Minyard AND Neil Josten are to fill his coveted Best Man position!_

_Fans have been speculating ever since Kevin Day and Thea Muldoni announced their engagement as to who Day would ask to be by his side. Many discounted fox involvement entirely, suggesting fellow famous exy players such as Jeremy Knox, Jean Moreau, or even Marcus Jameson. The few that speculated that either Andrew Minyard or Neil Josten would be chosen were stoutly supportive of one and discounted the other. Who could have foreseen that Day would choose both! How these two famously antagonistic players will fare will remain to be seen. Good luck Kevin and Thea!_

Kevin had asked Andrew and Neil to be his best men at the same time. Made the trip out to their Boston flat in person, sat down to a homemade dinner, and eventually just sighed and asked them. The two in an almost identical manner, just raised a single eyebrow. Then Neil had laughed, turned to look at Andrew, and laughed even harder.

“Oh, this is going to be so fun.”

Andrew however, cocked his head and asked, “Why?”

“Why should you do it or why am I asking you?” Kevin replied evenly. Andrew only blinked at him, so he sighed and responded, “As sad as it is, you two know me better than anyone else. You know I consider you my best friends, we don’t have to say it for it to be true. I figured that in a life of doing things that would further my career and public image I should at least let my wedding be for me. Sure, I’ll invite the exy elite, but none of them deserve to be in the wedding party like you two do. I want my best men to actually be the two people in my life who know me best.”

Andrew accepted the answer and the offer.

Of course, none of them had really planned for just how much of a media circus Kevin’s wedding was going to be, especially once it was revealed that the savagely cutting Neil Josten and stoically silent Andrew Minyard, and public rivals, were to share the role of best man. All three of them were hounded by the press, none of them were able to do pre or post-game interviews anymore because of how derailed they’d become. Not that Neil or Andrew ever deigned to give them by choice. Well, Andrew didn’t by his own choice and to his PR manager’s and coach’s despair, Neil wasn’t allowed to do them on his PR manager’s and coach’s choice because he really really loved to run his mouth. Kevin, who was a staple in the sports journalism world, was a shock absence. Him, his PR manager, his agent, and his coaches’ all agreed for the time being, it was for the best.

Of course, Thea and her exy elite bridesmaids also got an increase of press attention, they however, had the distant lack of any controversies and thus a somewhat easier time with it. Any questions Thea got about her fiance’s side of the wedding party had her smiling and repeating “His best men, his choice. Who am I to say otherwise?”

* * *

It took a lot of thinking on Kevin’s part, a lot of pleading on his management’s part, and a lot a lot of begging on his part, but eventually it was agreed that the three of them would sit down for an interview. Kevin Day, Andrew Minyard, and Neil Josten. Never before had any of them agreed to do an interview not soley focussed on exy, never before had Andrew and Neil appeared together in any sort of interview.

Who they chose to do an interview with was the people who offered to pay the most, a Buzzfeed type company. They posted their interviews on Youtube, posted clips on Instagram and Twitter.

Kevin, Neil, and Andrew sat in that order on a white set. It was plain, just a white backdrop, three bar stools. Kevin was the most well dressed in a white shirt and dress trousers. Neil was wearing one of Andrew’s sweatshirts, not that the audience would know, that had an over-edited picture of Sir and King that made them look like a surreal nightmare, and jeans. Andrew wore classic black top and dark jeans. And of course, the latter two wore their armbands.

“Okay, if you three could introduce yourselves.” The interviewer prompted.

Kevin gave his winning smile, “Hello, I’m Kevin Day.”

“I’m Neil Josten.” Neil flashed a grin.

There was a beat of silence, then Andrew sighed. “And I’m Andrew Minyard.”

“And you’re watching…” Kevin took a breath. “Three unmarried so-called-friends answer questions about marriage and friendship.”

“This can only go badly.” Neil said with apparent delight.

The interview began with a quickfire question game. Generic interview questions, pizza or pasta? Beer or wine? Movie night in or date night out? Andrew’s distaste for the line of questioning was evident by the way he refused to answer most of them. Neil and Kevin gave honest answers that were mostly lacklustre. After a while the interviewer seemed to notice this wasn’t the way to get a viral hit, so changed tack.

“So, Kevin, you’re getting married soon and you’ve asked Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten to be your joint best man.” The interviewer sat just off screen, dressed professionally and smiling brightly.

“Yes.” Kevin said with is winning media smile. Next to him, Neil wore what Matt referred to as ‘smirk lite’, and next to him, Andrew was impassive.

“How’s that going so far?”

Kevin nodded and hummed. “Absolutely fine.”

“Is that so? Many have questioned your choice to have the two of them share the role, considering their very public dislike of each other. What was thought process behind this decision?” She continued to press, looking for a real answer, not just the media friendly answer.

“Trick question, Kevin doesn’t have thoughts.” Andrew said completely deadpan. Neil’s lips quirked but Kevin completely ignored the two as he made to answer.

“Honestly?” Kevin said slowly, titling his head as he considered his next words. “These two know me better than anyone else in the world. They were both there for me in a time when not many people were, or could. When I was barely able to keep myself afloat. I lived with the two of them for, what, three years at Palmetto before I graduated? We managed those three years with minimal bloodshed, I assumed we can make it through one wedding.”

“You assume a lot, Day.” Andrew said, making Neil huff a quiet laugh.

“You’re getting sentimental on us.” Neil added wryly. “Good luck getting us to match that. Andrew’s speech will probably just be four minutes of silence.”

“Andrew said you were giving the best man speech?” Kevin frowned, head snapping back and forth between Neil and Andrew. “He told me you’d spoken about it?”

Neil whipped his head around to face Andrew, who raised his eyebrows in false surprise. “Oh, did I forget to tell you?”

“Son of a bitch.” Neil said shaking his head.

“Absolutely.” Andrew acquiesced with a slow nod.

Neil stared at him, in offended wonderment. “I’ve never given a speech before, I have like, a week to write one!”

“You work best on the spot, I was helping.” Andrew held up his hands in faux innocence.

He was, in his own way, helping. Having Neil stress for months over it would have been tiring for the both of them. This way he’d only stress for a short while. On the spot would probably work even better than something scripted.

“Does this answer your question?” Kevin said, looking dead into the camera lens. “This. This is what it’s like. I’m getting college flashbacks.”

“I’ve never given a speech on the spot before!”

“Well that’s just a blatant lie, I thought we’d worked through that Neil. You give nothing but impromptu speeches.”

“Name one time.”

Andrew turned and looked him dead in the eye. “’You know, I get it –‘”

Kevin and Neil both burst out unexpected, real, laughter. Kevin giving a rare real smile in front of a camera. Kevin had thrown his head back as he laughed, whereas Neil had doubled over. Andrew just regarded the two of them in quiet contemplation.

“Okay, okay.” Neil said between laughs. “But I don’t think I can roast Kevin as a best man speech.”

Andrew shrugged. “That’s a you problem.”

“Can I ask what that was about?” The interviewer asked as their chuckles died down. Her eyes flitted between the men, delighted with how this was going.

Kevin flicked a look at Andrew and Neil. “Ah, Andrew was just quoting a horribly timed and wonderfully savage impromptu speech Neil gave once, at the time… Not very funny. Now in hindsight, it really, really shouldn’t be funny.”

“And no, we will not be repeating the whole thing.” Neil interjected with a cold grin.

“Well Neil, I’ll let you know that a lot of best man speeches are in fact a roast of the groom.” The interviewer said like a it was a hot tip. Neil smiled wryly at her.

“So, I assume that means Kevin you’ll get to be best man for these two, should either of them decide to marry.” The interviewer said cheekily. Clearly going for that easy banter.

“Absolutely not, Matt Boyd would have that honour.” Neil said before her words had even registered in his brain.

“Fuck you.” Kevin said with an easy smile, not at all offended. Then froze as he realised he’d sworn in an interview, something he’d managed to avoid for nearly his entire life.

“I have two cats you know.” Andrew mused. “And a brother. Even a cousin I’d ask before I’d ask Kevin.”

“You’d ask the cats before you’d ask Aaron and Nicky?” Neil turned to Andrew incredulously.

Andrew gave him a bored look. “Is that even a question? Absolutely.”

“So, you guys have thought about it?” Kevin said in a conversational tone, but with a knowing, shit-stirring, undertone.

The interviewer sat back, glad her prodding had led to some more relaxed exy royalty. Now this, she could sell.

“I don’t know, I’ve never considered it before. Marriage was never something that seemed like it had anything to do with me. Running and exy, ya know.” Neil frowned, the conversation sinking in. “Huh.”

“And now?” Andrew asked, surprising nearly everyone. 

Neil turned to him, exasperated. “You’re asking me that now?”

Kevin snorted and leaned back in his chair, holding the mic pinned to his shirt up and whispering into it. “Neil’s partner is absolutely gone on him, if Neil realises he wants to get married one day…” Kevin gave a sure nod and continued with a shrug. “If you know, you know.” 

“What about you, Andrew?” The interviewer asked brightly. After a moment of extended silence in which Neil and Andrew were just staring at each other in what seemed to the outside eye, glaring.

Andrew’s face was carefully blank as he turned to the interviewer. “What about me, what?”

The interviewer blinked and continued hesitantly. “Have you? Thought about marriage, that is.”

Andrew eventually said, “I haven’t wasted much time on thoughts of marriage.”

Neil stared at Andrew. “That’s not a no.”

Andrew sent a bored stare at Neil. At least to the untrained eye it was bored, to Neil and Kevin it was intense, a muted flame. Kevin leaned backwards again and whispered once more, “Andrew’s partner is also completely gone on him, if Andrew asked there’s no doubt they’d say yes.” 

“That’s not a no, Andrew.” Neil repeated.

“There was one time.” Andrew began slowly, looking off at the wall. “My partner ended up in hospital. As a non-relative I was unable to see them. Given no updates on their condition. As their husband I would have been allowed in immediately, been given all the information in real time. As soon as I was able to see them I almost asked them on sight.”

“Why didn’t you?” Neil asked the question for the interviewer.

“Hey Neil, maybe now isn’t –” Kevin began only to be silenced by Neil raising his hand.

“Kevin, shut your royal face.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Asking a concussed person to marry you is probably not the best way to go about it. Once I was let into their room and able to see them, it wasn’t important anymore. It never seemed to come up again.” 

“That’s stupid.” Neil seemed to be speaking without any thought going into the process.

“Is it now?” Andrew tilted his head, turning to look at Neil. “You think I should rethink it?”

Kevin sat back with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, shaking his head and silently laughing again. “If you know, you know.”

That seemed to snap Neil and Andrew back into where they were. They looked away from one another, Andrew off into space and Neil, lightly blushing, back at the interviewer.

“So, Neil, if you get married you said you’ll have Matt Boyd, of the Chicago Bulls, as your best man, perhaps you can fit Kevin in somewhere. A ringbearer, perhaps?” She laughed. “But what about Andrew? Could you squeeze him in somewhere?”

Kevin couldn’t stop himself grinning again, catching sight of Neil and Andrew set him off laughing again. Never before had he been so loose during an interview. Nor had Neil or Andrew. “Yes, tell us Neil, where exactly do you envision Andrew in your future wedding?”

“Oh, fuck off, your highness.” Neil said, but sighed and continued. “If, and that’s an _if_ , I get married, Andrew will of course be in the wedding. I can’t picture having one that didn’t… include him.”

The reporter touched her hand over her heart as she nodded. Kevin shook with laughter next to him. Somewhat bravely, the reporter turned to Andrew. Before she even asked he replied, “Wouldn’t have one without him.”

“It seems that even though the three of you antagonise each other a lot, you’re actually three very close friends. Your whole relationship has been massively misunder-”

“I guess that’s just how our friendship works.” Neil interrupted. “We know each other’s limits. We like to tease and antagonise, hell we end up complimenting each other when we say something truly cutting. I doubt we’ll ever be soft and sweet with each other. Feels too forced.”

Kevin nodded. “I could sit here and give them my media smile and carefully thought out kind sentiments but that’s… that’s not us.”

“I hate them.” Andrew said, making both Kevin and Neil huff a laugh and grin at each other, both rolling their eyes.

“So, Andrew, Kevin’s mentioned Neil’s partner, what are your thoughts on this mystery woman?”

Kevin choked but Neil turned to face Andrew, eyebrow raised in a silent ‘why yes, Andrew, love of my life, what do you think of my partner?’

Andrew took a moment to consider his words, speaking slowly when he did answer. “Whilst I wouldn’t wish Josten on anyone,”

“Thanks.” Neil muttered dryly.

“I know his partner couldn’t imagine anyone else by their side.”

Neil blinked slowly, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Oh.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, a fond smile tugging at him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled so much in an interview.

The interviewer ate it up. “That’s incredibly sweet! And you, Neil? Anything so say about Andrew’s lucky lady?”

“Oh, that’s easy, they’re just as much of an asshole as Andrew is, they’re made for each other.” Neil said with a quick grin at the camera. Andrew rolled his eyes in response but couldn’t suppress the smirk that appeared on his lips.

“We’re all mystified! The exy world has been curious as to the dating lives of two seemingly untouchable heartthrobs!” The interviewer turned to Kevin. “What about you, Kevin? What are your thoughts on the partners of these two Exy elites?”

Kevin schooled his face and looked blankly into the camera. “I think that I wouldn’t be surprised if there was at least one courthouse wedding by the time this interview airs.”

“I fucking hate you.” Neil sighed.

Andrew said nothing but turned to level Kevin with a cold stare.

Kevin ignored them and just shrugged. “If you two get married before my wedding I swear to god you’re uninvited.”

“Don’t tempt me, Kevin.”

The interviewer loved it, thinking about how they’d post little promos pre-interview release. Really spark engagement. She knew this was going viral, there was no doubt about it. Never before had these three revealed so much about themselves, and she had the scoop. The exclusive.

The rest of the interview was them answering fan questions. Carefully selected to ignore any mentions of The Ravens, Neil’s family, Riko, or their childhoods. And soon enough, the interview was wrapped up.

“I’m so glad I could sit down with the three of you for your first interview together!”

Kevin sighed, a tired smile in place. “I always knew an interview with these two would be damaging, either to my image or to my wellbeing. This was probably both.”

“Yeah Kevin, I mean, you admitted on camera that you give a shit about us. How embarrassing for you.” Neil smirked.

“What? We’re all absolute messes,” Kevin defended himself. “Met one another at pivotal moments in our, and I’m loathe to use this word, journeys to recovery. We’re critical as shit to each other but we’ve got each other’s backs. We’re the more honest with each other than anyone else. At least, from my side.”

“Disgusting.” Andrew said.

“Agreed.” Neil nodded.

* * *

The first hint of the interview having happened was a tweet published a day later.

Misc News! @miscnewssite

We sat down with @queenday @njosten and @a.minyard for an exclusive interview! Stay tuned for more info

The response was instantaneous. Fans went wild, having had no idea it was coming. Most of the foxes had known the interview had happened so they weren’t surprised. What they were surprised about was the attached photo that show a smiling Kevin, Neil, and even Andrew. Still taken from various moments in the video where they’d each let down their guards.

The foxes group chat of the original nine was somehow still active after so many years blew up immediately as it often did when life changing events happened, or funny news articles about the few still in the public eye.

The tweets from various current teammates weren’t much better.

Sera Alverez @alverezforthewin

My boyyssss, did you finally sit down and talk like actual adult people?

Jeremy Knox @jeremyofficially

Oh this is going to be one good interview, I can’t wait

Laila Dermott @ldermottle

Here we go again. Always something with you three.

Neil’s teammates going so far as to messaging him questions about smiling alongside the so called enemy. Whilst Andrew’s teammates would never say anything, they had given him surreptitious looks all day at training that day.

The next day a clip was tweeted from the account. Only the section

_“So, you guys have thought about it?” Kevin said in a conversational tone, but with a knowing, shit-stirring, undertone._

_“I don’t know, I’ve never considered it before. Marriage was never something that seemed like it had anything to do with me. Running and exy, ya know.” Neil frowned, the conversation sinking in. “Huh.”_

_“And now?” Andrew asked, surprising nearly everyone._

_Neil turned to him, exasperated. “You’re asking me that now?”_

_Kevin snorted and leaned back in his chair, holding the mic pinned to his shirt up and whispering into it. “Neil’s partner is absolutely gone on him, if Neil realises he wants to get married one day…” Kevin gave a sure nod and continued with a shrug. “If you know, you know.”_

Almost every fox retweeted the clip.

Dan Wilds @daninthewilds

K E V I N

Matt Boyd @mattyboyd

KEVIN 🙈

Nickkkky Klose @nickyklosebb

OH MY GOD KEVIN DAY YOU DID NOT JUST I CANNOT 😂😂😂

Allison J Reynolds @theallisonrey

I have a feeling a few more bets are gonna be settled soon. Prepare to pay tf up @mattyboyd

Neil couldn’t handle rewatching the clip and was dreading the interview drop. Andrew seemed uncaring on the surface but Neil knew better. He was avoiding rewatching the clips too. It didn’t help that every fan was @’ing them with mixtures of demanding explanations and incomprehensible keysmashes.

@josstan10

He has a partner. Someone hold me. To what could have been @njosten

@sexyexy07

Anyone notice how he said 'partner'. #Justsayin

@callmemrsdaypls

Anyone gonna talk about how relaxed my boy @queenday looks? My son? So happy?? Anyone??

The next clip was released another two days later. This time it was this short clip,

_“Many have questioned your choice to have the two of them share the role, considering their very public dislike of each other. What was thought process behind this decision?” She continued to press, looking for a real answer, not just the media friendly answer._

_“Trick question, Kevin doesn’t have thoughts.” Andrew said completely deadpan. Neil’s lips quirked but Kevin completely ignored the two as he made to answer._

_“Honestly?” Kevin said slowly, titling his head as he considered his next words. “These two know me better than anyone else in the world. They were both there for me in a time when not many people were, or could. When I was barely able to keep myself afloat. I lived with the two of them for, what, three years at Palmetto before I graduated? We managed those three years with minimal bloodshed, I assumed we can make it through one wedding.”_

@goexygo

SEE PEOPLE! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! EVERYONE ACTS LIKE THEY DIDN’T GO TO COLLEGE TOGETHER FOR LITERAL YEARS

Aaron Minyard MD @aaronmin

@queenday don’t tell me you got sentimental in this interview.

Allison J Reynolds @theallisonrey

@a.minyard you’re right and you should say it

Finally, when the interview was released, it caused as big a reaction as the three interviewees expected it to. First, from the fans. They were edited, made into gifs and reaction memes. The video was torn to shreds, each clip micro-analysed.

@miniminyard

Oh my god look at my repressed sons showing emotions!

@dayfordays

Is that Kevin Day’s real smile?? Holy shit?? He’s an adorable little shit??”

@stayexyladies

ANDREW MINYARD AND NEIL JOSTEN AREN’T SINGLE????

@jenwatchesexy

holy shit they’re friends. real actual friends.

@exyonlegs

Seeing Neil and Andrew actually talk to one another has cleared my skin.

@stickballgofast

I ALWAYS KNEW THEY DIDN’T HATE EACH OTHER

@minyardsimpxoxo

Andrew not telling Neil he was giving the speech is top tier, exactly what I’ve come to expect from him. Amazing

@justminyardthings

Okay but is NO ONE going to mention how none of them refered to gender when talking about Neil and Andrew’s respective partners?? No one???

@wearetheexykids

OMG I am LIVING for Kevin realising he swore in an interview. 

However, it was the response from the foxes that the boys were dreading. Various clips of Neil and Andrew talking about their potential future marriage blew up in the foxes group chat.

Dan:

UM

BOYS

Matt:

So why haven’t I received my best man invite yet???

Nicky:

Oh my god

Oh

My

God

Andrew did you mean it?

Did you really?

Am I an option for best man???

Aaron:

For fucks sake Nicky

You were literally the fourth choice, after two cats

Renee:

That interview was very touching boys

Allison:

Kevin I am living for your commentary

Never thought I’d say that

But here we are

Dan:

Real talk

Has there been a courthouse wedding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. I guess. 
> 
> I might do a second chapter but don't hold your breath.


	2. For some fucking reason there's a second chapter and it's not even the part two i was planning what's wrong with me this was supposed to be a one shot

**Surprising Andrew Minyard with Kittens!**

Andrew sat completely blank face, unlike any other guest who’d been surprised with cats, as kittens joined him on the set. He lifted one that was attempting to climb his jumper up to his face, it released a small broken ‘mreow’ to which he responded with a sincere nod. And that was the opening to the interview clip.

_How many cats do you have and what are their names?_

“My partner and I have two cats and their names are Sir and King.” Andrew replied, speaking mostly to the kitten that was playing with his arm. “Or to give them their full names, Sir Fatcat McCatterson and King Fluffkins.”

There was a pregnant pause where the only sounds were those of the kittens tumbling about. Andrew looked blankly up at the camera and added, “We didn’t name them.”

_How did you name your cats?_

“My partner and I got King and Sir separately when we were living apart after we graduated. King was a dumpster cat we found outside my apartment and Sir was adopted from a shelter. Both were nameless, and we asked the foxes for assistance. Or rather my partner did because I really didn’t care. Of course, the foxes went for the most ridiculous names, I think to try and make me care enough to name them myself. That or they wanted Andrew Minyard to have cats named Fluffkins and Fatcat McCatterson. I don’t know.”

_How do you feel about your former ‘fox’ teammates?_

Andrew tilted his head in consideration when a kitten mewed loudly at him. Andrew looked at it and said, “You’re right, but we can’t tell them that.”

_Are you really as uncaring as you seem?_

“No. I care even less than that.” He said with a cat toy in hand, teasing a cat with it, totally expressionless as he played with the tiny kitten. 

_How long have you and your partner been together?_

“Too long.”

Beat.

“Are these cats up for adoption?... Yes?... One moment.” Andrew pulled his phone out of his pocket, snapped a picture of the kittens, then made a phone call. “Look at what I just sent you... Yes, I’m surrounded by kittens… I’m not saying I want one, I’m saying they’re up for adoption and it would be reckless to leave without knowing where they’ll end up… Listen here you lil shit…” A small smile tugged at his lips and he looked up at the camera. “Remember kids, adopt don’t buy. Specifically, these ones. Adopt these ones.”

_Any advice for kids currently in the foster care system?_

Andrew paused in his playing with a kitten with his fingers, allowing them to be clawed and bitten. “Advice? Not so much. Just that it doesn’t have to define you. Being a foster kid is not my identity, it just describes the circumstances of my childhood.” Andrew poked the kitten’s belly. “When no one else cares about you it doesn’t mean no one ever will.”

_Why do you still wear your armbands?_

Andrew held up two kittens, one in either hand. Both of them making small meowing noises. Andrew looked between the two cats as though they were having a conversation, and once they stopped he looked up and shrugged, “What they said.”

_Last thoughts?_

“Neil Josten is a try-hard and Kevin Day is a has-been.”

Neil had been surprised that Andrew had agreed to do an actual interview, until he got a phone call from Andrew claiming to be surrounded by five very adoptable cats and suddenly it all made sense.

“Are those cats?... Are you saying you want another cat after bitching _so much_ over the first two?... All I’m hearing is that Andrew Minyard is an absolute softie for asshole furballs… Uh huh, sure. How about you just tell people to adopt them? Who wouldn’t want kittens that have been in direct contact with an exy superstar hottie?”

Andrew hadn’t answered, just hung up.

Of course, the fans went off as soon as the interview dropped. Ever since their joint interview, Andrew, Neil, and Kevin had been inundated with non-exy related interview requests. Kevin was always in the public eye but now people knew he had an actual personality he was getting more requests from chat shows, as were Neil and Andrew.

Fans had made shirts and signs and the like as soon as possible too. Showing up to games with sweatshirts with Kevin’s face as he realised he’d sworn and ‘fuck fuck fuck’ as a backdrop. Stealing Neil’s quote ‘Kevin Day shut your royal face,’ remixing it slightly to be ‘Kevin Day your grace! Shut your royal face!” and chanting it at games.

Once Andrew’s Buzzfeed kitten interview went his public perception completely changed. Andrew Minyard went from the short, terrifying, incredibly talented goalie, to soft cat dad? His PR team, coaches, and team were all bamboozled as to how this happened. He still ignored any question sent his way, unless someone asked how Sir and King were doing. Then? Then he’d answer honestly and occasionally in depth.

“King got out the other day and came back with a thorn in her paw. Took her to the vet, she had a slight infection but she’s recovering just fine, she doesn’t seem all that bothered. Sir, however, is being incredibly unhelpful, offended at the lack of attention. Side note, King was my cat and Sir was my partners before we moved in togher. No reason I bring that up now. Sometimes pets are like their owners. Weird that.”

It left reporters confused and unsure what to do with him, and left fans immensely happy.

@minyardsimpxoxo

SIR FATCAT MCCATTERSON. ANDREW MINYARD’S CATS ARE CALLED KING FLUFFKINS AND SIR FATCAT MCCATTERSON

@exyissexy

Watching Andrew Minyard play with kittens has cured my depression

Andrew Minyard @a.minyard

@exyissexy same

@game_night_amirite

Okay but can we talk about that totally real moment where he talked about foster care?

Andrew Minyard @a.minyard

@game_night_amirite No we can’t

@minyminyard

Omg the foxes named Minyards cats? Is this like?? Real life??

Dan Wilds @daninthewilds

@minyminyard yes we did. I think it was @mattyboyd who came up with Sir Fatcat McCatterson and @nickyklosebb who came up with King Fluffkins. Some notable mentions were @aaronmin ‘s ‘Bastard the Andrew Cat’ and @theallisonrey ‘s ‘Lady Fuzzypaws With The Painted Claws’

Neil Josten @njosten 

@a.minyard that call out @ ur partner was uncalled for and true 

@squishyexybaby

OKAY SO ANDREW MINYARD APPARENTLY HAS A LONG TERM PARTNER THAT HE'S BEEN WITH SINCE COLLEGE THAT HE LIVES WITH AND SHARES TWO CATS WITH IM CRYING

All this led to Andrew and Neil ending up doing a joint interview. Just the two of them. Kevin was off on his honeymoon, it was the off season with the start of a new season fast approaching, and both their respective teams were clamouring for some good publicity for the upcoming season.

The two had resumed their rivalry in their last few games of the previous season, continued to trade insults and rude gestures where possible. But now it was all going to be ruined as they were taking a BFF test together. Not that Kevin's pre-wedding interview hadn't already completely ruined their bad boy images. Asshole. 

They sat side by side, pale blue backdrop, two chairs, one table. Andrew once again in all black, this time a woollen jumper that hugged his muscles, chosen specifically to annoy Neil. And Neil wore a large t-shirt with the quote ‘Neil Josten is a try-hard and Kevin Day is a has-been’ over a picture of Andrew flipping off the camera. He’d seen it on some random online site and knew he had to have it. Andrew hated it. (he loved it.)

Neil slapped his hands down on the table. “Hi, I’m Neil Josten.”

Andrew huffed a sigh. “And I guess I’m Andrew Minyard.”

“You guess?”

“I might not be.” Andrew shrugged. “I have a twin, you never know.”

Neil rolled his eyes “And this is Andrew Minyard, and we’re taking the BFF test.”

Andrew’s face moved into a minuscule scowl. “Lord knows why, I hate this guy.”

“See, if you were Aaron I’d actually believe that.” Neil muttered, pulling the tablet with the questions toward him. Andrew raised his eyes to the ceiling, attempting not to show any reaction.

“Their birthday,” Neil read. “Your birthday is November 4th.”

Andrew flicked Neil a bored look. “do you want your legal birthday or the date you were born?”

“Let’s move on.” Neil said quickly, making Andrew roll his eyes. “What their astrological sign.” Neil looked up. “What the fuck is that?”

“Once again, you have two.” Andrew said. They shared another look. “Let’s move on.”

“Middle name?”

“Abram.” Andrew said softly. Neil smiled softly down at the tablet in his hand, not looking up at Andrew. He knew he was absolutely gone for his partner, he knew it was often written all over his face.

“Joseph.” He responded. “These are easy so far.”

Andrew took the tablet off Neil. “Hometown, well fuck that.”

“Agreed.”

“Favourite book.” Andrew flicked his eyes up to the camera. “Neil doesn’t read.”

“I do read.” Neil turned to give Andrew an offended look.

“Yeah, History of Exy doesn’t count.” Andrew drawled.

“Okay you know what? I’m about to let you fuckers in on something,” Neil said, pointing a finger at the camera. “Andrew Minyard is a giant fucking nerd. Absolute bookworm. He’ll read the classics, likes a bit of Mary Wollstonecraft here, bit of Dickens and Tolstoy there, hell he’s read Paradise Lost at least three times and he never rereads books. But you want to know what his guilty pleasure really is? Dystopian YA novels. Give him a zombie apocalypse and he will read that in one sitting every time.” Neil ranted at the camera, Andrew rolling his eyes and reaching for the tablet as he did so.

“Favourite Tv show, boring, favourite movie, boring.” Andrew sighed as he scrolled through the list. “Favourite snack food. You eat too much fruit and nuts, but I know you secretly love jelly.”

“First of all, how dare you, second of all, the only food you eat is snack food. Ice cream is like, your go-to. But you’ll never say no to chocolate buttons, or those gross little things with the caramel? And marshmallow? Covered in chocolate? Honestly I have no idea how you stomach the things you eat.”

“Coffee order.” Was Andrew’s only response. “Cold brew when it’s hot, Americano when it’s cold.”

“Jesus Christ, you like hot chocolates with hazelnut, caramel, and occasionally vanilla, but only when it’s actual vanilla bean, during autumn. You have hot chocolates with nutmeg and cinnamon when it’s winter. Always with cream on top. Then in spring you normally have either a mocha or a caramel latte. Then summer its frappes all day every day.” Neil listed on his hand as he went through the seasons.

Andrew nodded as each one was ticked off. “Damn straight.”

“Okay, favourite season…” Neil said, taking the tablet off Andrew. They both looked at each other, then back at the camera.

“Autumn.” They said in unison.

Neil frowned as he read the next prompt. “Celebrity crush?” He titled his head in confusion. “Do people really have crushes on celebrities?”

“Yes Neil.” Andrew responded dryly.

Neil narrowed his eyes. “But… but they don’t even know them.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “I know yours.”

Neil raised both of his in response. “Oh?”

“Me.” Andrew replied, completely deadpan.

Neil’s face split into a wide grin, unable to stop the laughter seeping into his voice. “Did you just refer to yourself as a celebrity?”

Andrew nodded seriously. “I do interviews with cats now, Josten.”

“Ah I see.”

Neither of them answered the question, nor did Neil confirm or deny Andrew’s statement.

“Favourite ice-cream.” Neil continued.

“You’re a heathen, you don’t like ice-cream. You eat _sorbet_.” Andrew responded with clear distain, causing Neil to roll his eyes.

“You like whatever ice-cream is most likely to give you a heart attack.” Then Neil cocked his head. “Though sometimes you get vanilla ice-cream, so you can mix in some Nutella, and salted caramel, and tiny marshmallows, and chopped toffee, and occasionally some crushed chocolate buttons.” Neil paused. “Seriously, he did that once at college. It was… Disgusting and yet captivating.”

Andrew snorted. “Biggest pet peeve.”

Neil laughed too. “Oh, that’s easy, me.”

Andrew nodded. “Everything about you.”

“What about me?” Neil prompted when Andrew said nothing. “What's my pet peeve?”

Andrew thought about it. “Because you’re a completely insufferable human being, your biggest pet peeve is people talking ill about your family.” He paused. “Chosen family that is.”

“You didn’t have to read me like that damn.” Neil muttered. “Biggest fear?”

“Hmm, carbs after 9.” Andrew mused.

“Ugh, you’re such a bitch.” Neil shook his head. “I know what your biggest fear is, so don’t test me, Minyard.”

“Haven’t you heard? The kids say I’m funny.”

“Well anyway that was the BFF test,” Neil said brightly, turning away from Andrew. “Results were inconclusive. I guess we’ll never know.”

“Now you know useless information about us.” Andrew said blandly. “And there were absolutely no questions about cats, what a disappointing interview.”

And that was the end of the interview.

Of course, the fans eat it up. Now, there are fans who demand that the sport stays pure, that no one cares about some dumb athletes and their opinions and apparent friendships. These fans are largely ignored. The media sites are getting a considerable amount of foot traffic whenever they post about Neil, Andrew, and Kevin. The exy players are getting a considerable amount of money, not to mention good press, which for Neil and Andrew especially, is not something they often get.

And even though he won’t voice the thoughts, Andrew is aware that if their relationship ever becomes public, having a good public image will ease the pushback from homophobes. Not that he’d care personally, but Neil’s reputation would be damaged, and thus his sponsorships and opportunities, and thus his deal with the Moriyamas. So, Andrew was playing somewhat nice. As nice as possible for Andrew Minyard. 

@smexy

Okay but imagine if it was @a.minyard ‘s twin though

Aaron Minyard MD @aaronmin

@smexy it wasn’t

@minyardstan

Y’alllll he’s a bookworm. YA. Bookworm. How is this real life?? Not to mention casually throwing out M Wollstonecraft?? This man istg

@jostenstan

Okay but @a.minyard deadpan saying he’s @njosten ‘s celebrity crush. Can we discuss. I don’t know what I have to say about that, but I need other people to talk about it.

@therealonezzzzz

I DO INTERVIEWS WITH CATS NOW JOSTEN

@kevinfordays08

@njosten do you just casually know all your friends’ coffee orders that intently?? Or am I reading into things…

Neil Josten @njosten

@kevinfordays08 @mattyboyd likes cappuccinos @theallisonrey flits between double espressos and herbal teas @daninthewilds is a basic latte bitch (her words) @aaronmin doesn’t matter so who cares @nickyklosebb is a syrups boy and loves every seasonal promo, @reneewalker is a tea gal. Questions?

@wearetheexykids

I can’t believe we ever thought these dumb boys hated each other.

Allison J Reynolds @theallisonrey

@wearetheexykids You and me both, kid

Kevin Day @queenday

Hey @njosten where can I get that top 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you fuckers I wrote a second chapter are you happy now? Are you? Cause this isn't even what I had in mind for a potential part two so now there's probably going to be a part three! 
> 
> I've been watched too many interviews to research part one on youtube so now they keep getting recommended to me and I don't even give a shit about celebrities but I see them and I'm like... but make it Andreil? 
> 
> In fact this one was largely based on the JVNtoni BFF test. Because the idea of Andreil doing a bff interview was too good to ignore. 
> 
> And the Emma Watson kitten interview popped up so of course I had to write Andrew being surprised with cats because I can't see celebrities being surprised with cats and not go, kay but Andrew? 
> 
> Also complete disregard for how twitter works and character limits


	3. I Hate You (haha you fucks will think this is an Andrew reference but it's not, it's just me screaming into the void as I continue to write this now three part fic that's not even finished yet ahahahaha)

**The Foxes take the Wired Auto-Complete Interview**

“Hi, we’re the Foxes and we’re taking the Wired Auto-Complete Interview!” Matt, Neil, and Kevin said in unison as Andrew looked at his finger nails.

_Auto-Complete suggests the most common searches on the internet_

The four ex-foxes sat in movie director style chairs on a white set. Matt in a colourful bomber jacket over white shirt and jeans. Kevin in an open black shirt over a white top and jeans. Neil in another of Andrew’s black oversized sweatshirts and black jeans. And Andrew in a tight black top and black jeans.

“It should be mentioned that we’re no longer foxes. We’re just four foxes that went pro. So, we’re like… ex-foxes?” Matt wrinkled his nose.

“Once a fox, always a fox.” Neil corrected.

“I’m Kevin Day.” Kevin interrupted.

“I’m Andrew Minyard.”

“I’m Matt Boyd, and this gorgeous man is my best friend in the whole world, Neil Josten.” Matt said, his bright grin stretching across his whole face.

Andrew rolled his eyes in distain as Kevin smiled wryly. Neil just smiled and gave a two fingered salute.

_So, WIRED asked them the internet’s burning questions_

Matt was handed a white board. “Okay so first question… Who are the foxes?”

“Hooligans.” Andrew said.

“No hopers.” Neil added.

“The foxes,” Matt said as though the others hadn’t spoken. “Are the extremely wonderful band of misfit exy players who play for Palmetto University and it just so happens that we all played for them for two years. Coached by the glorious David Wymack, or Dadmack as most of us call him.”

“Or just dad, if you’re Kevin.” Neil added. Kevin flipped him off.

“Next question.” Andrew made a gesture with his hand that said, ‘hurry up.’

Neil was handed the board next. “Do… the foxes actually hate each other?”

“Yes.” Andrew answered. “Next question.”

“No, we’re family.” Matt corrected him. 

Kevin stared at Matt with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve literally punched me in the face.”

Matt nodded, warm smile still in place. “And you deserved it. Each and every time. Wish I’d done it more but look where we are now! You’ve babysat my kids!”

Kevin reached over and took the board from Neil. “How can I become a fox?”

“If you don’t meet the fox criteria, trust me, that’s a good thing.” Matt said. “Besides, after Neil the bar was set pretty high.”

Andrew huffed, causing Matt to gain a delighted smile at having entertained him.

Neil rolled his eyes. “Yeah, be on the run from the mafia or bust.”

“However,” Kevin said, “if you are having a rough time of it and love exy like every person should, shoot your application over to Coach Wymack at Palmetto University. Both me and Neil spent considerable time pouring over each and every application that got sent to us when we were there, Andrew even chose a recruit once. The team will see your tape and that’s it. Only Coach will know about any… personal things.”

The next board was handed to Kevin. “Who… is Kevin Day?”

Andrew gave Kevin a dry, smug look as if to say ‘has-been.’

“Queen of exy, son of exy icons Kayleigh Day and David Wymack, husband of exy Court player Thea Muldani – can you see the theme here?” Neil listed.

“What happened to Kevin Day?” Andrew asked, board now in his hand. “What didn’t happen to Kevin Day.”

“Rude.” Was Kevin’s only response.

“What does Kevin Day’s real smile look like?” Neil asked. “Get wrecked, Kevin. Phony-ass –”

“All my smiles are real.” Kevin said with a tight smile. “I just mean some more than others. Hmmm, can Kevin Day speak any other languages? Oui, je parle Français.”

“How to pronounce Kevin Day.” Matt read, having been handed the board. “I – what? Like… Kevin… and Day?”

Matt threw the board and received a new one in return. “Is Matt Boyd actually that nice? Oh, you guys.”

“Yes, he is literal sunshine.” Neil nodded.

“There is nothing more annoying than someone that sunny.” Andrew agreed.

Matt just beamed at the camera and gave a thumbs up.

“Why is Matt Boyd a fox?” Neil read.

“I am a former addict, nearing a decade clean.” Matt answered openly and honestly. “Andrew actually had a helping hand in getting me clean once and for all.”

“Don’t drag me into this.” Andrew said, reaching out for the board. “Is Matt Boyd single? No, he’s married with kids and you, mystery googler, could definitely do better.”

“How tall is Matt Boyd?”

Matt winked at the camera. “6,4” baby. That’s six feet and four inches of pure –”

“Why did we bring him?” Andrew murmured to Kevin, who rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“What is Neil Josten’s real name?” Andrew read, having been the receiver of the new board. “His name is Neil Abram Josten. No ifs, no buts.”

“The FBI said so, who are we to disagree?” Neil said raising his hands in a ‘what can you do’ fashion.

“You literally argued with everything the FBI said to you.” Kevin muttered.

“Yeah but like… ACAB.” Neil said. The other three all nodded and repeated it, “ACAB.”

“How…” Kevin scowled as he finished the question, a truly dark expression crossed his face. “did Neil Josten get his scars?”

Neil’s face went immediately blank. “I tripped and fell.”

Matt sighed. “This is what happens when you don’t brush your teeth.”

“I didn’t tie my laces.” Neil shrugged.

“He ran with scissors.” Andrew added.

Kevin’s lip quirked, “He didn’t read the terms and conditions.”

“Anyway.” Neil said pointedly. “How… tall is Neil Josten?” Neil smirked and turned to Andrew. “I am a whopping 5,3””

“Why are short people so happy to have one over on each other. No solidarity.” Matt said, turning to Kevin as he shook his head serenely.

“It’s all that condensed rage.” Kevin said in the same solemn voice.

“Fuck literally all of you.” Andrew said, titling his head back to gaze at the ceiling.

“Can I have one nice question?” Neil sighed.

“How did Neil Josten join the foxes?” Matt read, “huh, I don’t think I know the full story here either.”

“Oh, I love this story.” Neil said, turning on Kevin and Andrew.

“Why do I have a feeling I’ll hate this story?” Kevin sighed.

Matt frowned at him. “Dude you were there?”

“Yeah but I know better than to trust that face.” Kevin said with a nod at Neil.

“There I was.” Neil began, talking over the end of Kevin’s sentence. “a young man. Somewhere around the age of 18 let’s say. Doing my best to stay alive, staying in school, playing high school exy to pass the time. My coach reaches out to the foxes, he’s trying to get me into college, what a guy right? Would be great for anyone who wasn’t me. Out of nowhere, Coach Wymack is there and he’s offering me a contract to play exy for a Division-1 team. Dream come true right? Wrong!”

“Oh my god get to the point.” Andrew sighed.

“I met the one and only Andrew Minyard first, and he left me breathless.” Neil sent Andrew a loving smile just on the right side of exaggerated to be jokey.

“I’m sorry what?” Matt coughed.

“He hit him with an exy stick.” Kevin said in a bored tone.

“Sure did.” Andrew hummed, slowly looking dead at the camera.

“I still remember coach saying, ‘god dammit Minyard, this is why we can’t have nice things.’” Neil said fondly.

Andrew turned to look at him. “Oh coach, if he was nice, he wouldn’t be any use to us, would he?”

“Well as cute as this is…” Matt said in a tone that clearly said he did not think it was cute, breaking the moment between Andrew and Neil. Turning his gaze away from them he gave Kevin a pointed look.

“Right, right.” Neil agreed. “Anyway, I met Kevin next. He was so edgy.” Neil snorted, and Kevin groaned. “He was sat on the entertainment system in the sports room. Pushed everything to the side and sat there all tall, dark, and mysterious. Probably said something obnoxious I don’t remember.”

“Thanks.” Kevin said as Matt said, “but you remember what Andrew said?”

“You said ‘I’m not good enough to play on the same court as a champion.’ And Kevin said, ‘true but irrelevant.’” Andrew supplied.

“Yes, thank you, Andrew.” Kevin said tightly, clearly not at all thankful.

Neil clasped his hands together and grinned. “And that was my first introduction to the foxes.”

Andrew took his board, “Who is Andrew Minyard’s twin? Doogie Howser.”

Kevin and Matt snorted as Neil shrugged and shook his head. “I assume that’s a reference to a short blonde I don’t get.”

“Oh Neil, you’re still our little Bambi.” Matt said fondly, causing Neil to scowl at him.

“I was hoping that nickname had died.”

“Never.” Matt mouthed obnoxiously.

“Doogie Howser was a kid doctor on a sitcom.” Kevin explained, receiving a thumbs up from Neil in response.

“How… tall is Andrew Minyard.” Andrew looked up at the camera and answered leaving no room for discussion. “Five flat.”

“Does Andrew Minyard play for the Providence Falconers?”

Neil grinned devilishly. “Not anymore.”

The transfer had occurred over the off season, it was partially one of the reasons the Boston team were so enthusiastic for Andrew and Neil to do these interviews. The transfer had finally gone through so Neil knew he could now share the insight.

“What!” Matt sat up straight, looking back and forth from Neil to Andrew.

“Let me guess, they traded with Boston?” Kevin said with a slow smile.

“Turns out we’ve wanted Andrew for a while. Who knew.” Neil said. “They just thought I’d be a problem. Which is ridiculous, I’ve never been a problem in my life.”

Andrew turned to give him a bored stare to which Neil responded by flipping him off.

“Reunited and it feels so good!” Matt sang and laughed happily. “Ah foxes back together again. I don’t know why I’m excited this is gonna be a nightmare when you play Chicago next. I’m going to get flashbacks to college and your freaky on court telepathy.”

“Okay Boyd, calm down.” Andrew said, already scratching off the next question. “Does Andrew Minyard speak German? Ja, ich beschuldige meinen cousin.”

“Neil also speaks German.” Matt added brightly. “Which many may have gathered by them hurling ‘insults’” he said with air quotes, “at each other during games. When they’re actually saying casual shit like ‘wanna grab dinner after this?’”

“You can’t prove that.” Andrew said with narrowed eyes.

“Also, we use Russian these days.” Neil added. Then quieter. “After Harper’s German wife overheard us one time.”

Harper being a backliner on Neil’s team, his wife had blushed but smartly not translated what she’d overheard. She’d never looked at the two of them the same again. Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes as Matt burst out laughing.

“So that’s three languages for Andrew, two for Kevin, and how many do you speak now Neil?”

Neil cocked his head to the side and counted on his fingers. “Let’s see, English, obviously, French, German, Russian, Spanish, a little Portuguese, and I’m starting Korean right now. So, five fluently. Another two I’m conversational.”

“And I speak none.” Matt turned to the camera to give a ‘what can you do’ look.

“Not even English?” Andrew pointed out.

Matt huffed a silent laugh. “Honestly dude? Like barely.”

“And that was the WIRED autocomplete interview.” Kevin sat back in his chair.

Matt followed on saying, “Thanks for watching and wanting to know more about us, I guess.”

“Stop being nosy.” Andrew said. 

Neil grinned. “Bye.”

Boston Panthers @bostenpanthers

It’s true! We’re glad to announce @a.minyard is joining the Panther’s line-up! See you on the court, Andrew!

@miniminyard

oh my god oh my god oh my god

@exyissexy

Holy shit Neil and Andrew are going to be on the same team again after so long I can’t

WIRED @wired

Thank you @queenday @a.minyard @njosten and @mattyboyd for sitting down with us! You can watch their interview here!

@jostan07

Matt and Neil’s friendship is so cute I honestly can’t cope

@boydbois

MATT BOYD IS MY SUNSHINE SON LOOK AT HIM

@callmemrsdaypls

Okay but how many times has Matt Boyd punched Kevin Day in the face though

Matt Boyd @mattyboyd

@callmemrsdaypls Not enough

@game_night_amirite

I’M SORRY NEIL AND ANDREW MET BY ANDREW HITTING HIM WITH AN EXY STICK AND ALL NEIL HAS TO SAY ABOUT IT IS HE LEFT ME BREATHLESS

@jostenstan

Andrew Minyard remembering word for word the meeting between him and Neil and Kevin is proof that he is a wholesome boy

@myexychildren

@jostenstan he literally hit Neil with an exy stick how is that wholesome

@exysimp

@njosten can speak so many languages and personally I think that’s very sexy of him

@therealonezzzz

@therealharper okay but what did your wife overhear

@therealharper

@therealonezzz she hasn’t told me but she seems very pleased for @a.minyard to join the Boston Panthers 

@jenwatchesexy

I’m sorry but @mattyboyd calls @n.josten Bambi??

Matt Boyd @mattyboyd

@jenwatchesexy yes I do. I think @theallisonrey started it

Allison J Reynolds @theallisonrey

@jenwatchesexy @mattyboyd indeed I did. He was baby in his first year, and every year since let’s be real, just all wide eyed and dumb

Neil Josten @n.josten

@theallisonrey yeah thanks for that

Aaron Minyard M.D. @aaronmin

@a.minyard hey fuck you for calling me Doogie Howser

Andrew Minyard @a.minyard

@aaronmin was i wrong tho

@sexyexy

NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT HOW @njosten WAS G R I N N I N G WHEN HE SAID @a.minyard WASN’T PLAYING FOR PROVIDENCE ANYMORE

@dayfordays

The thought of Kevin Day being an angsty edgy boy as he went off to recruit Neil Josten has made me feel so much better about my angsty teenaged self

@daninthewilds

Honestly babe @mattyboyd I also speak no languages

@minyardsimpxoxo

The look on the foxes faces every time someone unnecessarily brings up Neil’s past. We stan these protective bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait when did it become September? 
> 
> This chapter is lacklustre I just needed some build up for the final chapter for it to all come together once and for all and finally be over because ??? This?? Wasn't?? Supposed?? To?? be? This? Long????
> 
> @fightmeimsmall on tumblr I guess. Maybe. Who knows.


	4. You arseholes give me nothing but encouragement and thus here is yet more work of the fan fiction variety but don't think I won't stop swearing at you lil shites

The Olympics weren’t the be all end all. They weren’t going to be the highlight of Neil’s career. They weren’t the goal of every exy player. However, it was nice to be asked. It was nice to find out that not only would he be playing alongside Andrew, but also Kevin. Knox would be there too, but Neil cared a whole lot less about him.

Neil had tried to act casual about the whole thing. He had. Andrew wasn’t fooled. Their teammates weren’t fooled. Every time Neil caught sight of Andrew for more than five seconds his face lit up and he would just mouth ‘Olympian.’

Needless to say, the fans were excited too.

@exyfan3000

Okay I’ve been following Kevin Day since forever and I am irrationally excited to see him play alongside Neil Josten again oh my god

@k3v!nd4y

Jeremy Knox, Thea Muldani, Kevin Day, Neil Josten, and Andrew Minyard all on the same team? Be still my beating heart

@knoxknoxwhuwusthere

Matt Boyd didn’t make US exy team because in combination with Jeremy Knox they would outshine the sun

@muldayumnni

Thea and Kevin both making the Olympic team is #CoupleGoals

They were held in London that year, it beings 2012 and all. Neil expected to get a call from the FBI any moment telling he couldn’t go. Who would want Nathaniel Wesninski travelling to Hatford territory after all. But it never came. Nor did Stuart reach out. It was the little things in life.

Travelling together as a team, seeing himself in Team USA gear, matching gear with Kevin and Andrew, it was bewildering. It was unreal. Even when he’d decided to put everything he had into his one chance, exy, even when he knew he’d be allowed to live and play exy, even when he signed with his first pro exy team, he hadn’t given a thought to representing the USA at the Olympics. His focus was winning, was championships, was Court. The Olympics felt like a luxury. A gift.

Kevin had clearly thought about it. He strode along at the opening ceremony like it was his god given right to be there, like him not being there wasn’t even a possibility. A non-entity. Andrew clearly couldn’t care less. He’d hated the flight, but Nicky had flown over from Germany and even though he’d never admit it, he was glad to see his cousin again.

Neil felt like he was flying. The games weren’t easy, it wasn’t just the best he was up against, it was the world’s best. The joy of playing buoyed it, the thought that he wasn’t even supposed to be here allowed him to relax. The relaxation turned into incredible playing. Even Kevin was impressed.

“You never play like this at home.”

“It matters at home.”

“It matters here too, Neil.”

“No, it doesn’t, I’m just lucky to be here. To be part of it all.”

Because it didn’t matter if they won gold or not. Neil wanted to, dear god did he want that gold medal. But his career, his life, didn’t depend on it. He didn’t play with the desperation of a drowning man, but with the freedom of a flying one. It felt inevitable that he would become Icarus, but he didn’t care.

And whenever Neil looked to Andrew, he always met golden eyes. Every time he sought him out, Andrew was already there, looking right back at him. For whatever reason, he indulged Neil in any whim that took him. Late night walks along the Thames, a trip to the Globe, discovering Camden’s stable market, exploring the various parks and cemeteries.

“England is so old.”

“How enlightening Neil.”

And both avoided Kevin at all costs during their free time. The history buff was losing his goddamn mind, but at least Thea seemed to find it endearing. Jeremy Knox even seemed to pay attention to the frankly scarily long rants Kevin had about England’s history. And Olympic history.

Jeremy Knox @jeremyofficially

@queenday just told me the Olympics were held every 4 years for 12 CENTURIES until the 4th century A.D. That’s 1200 years! That’s 300 Olympics!

Allison J Reynolds @theallisonrey

@jeremyofficially Oh no you poor thing, is @queenday breaking out the history facts again? @theamuldaniofficial I don’t know how you put up with it

Thea Muldani @theamuldaniofficial

@theallisonrey It’s endearing. I like my men tall, strong, and able to talk nonstop about something they’re passionate about

Kevin Day @queenday

@theallisonrey Sorry were you asked? This is an Olympian only chat

Andrew Minyard @a.minyard

@queenday In that case allow me

Allison J Reynolds @theallisonrey

@a.minyard I knew there was a reason we kept you around

They won.

Neil won.

They had won gold.

Andrew watched as the team jumped and yelled in excitement. It faded into background noise, the cheers from the stands, his teammates, the announcers, all of it. He watched as Kevin pulled Neil into a rare hug. Watched as Neil was abandoned for Thea as she came onto the court. Neil didn’t seem to care. He stood alone in the centre of the storm, gazing around in wonderment.

He looked so carefree. So happy. And just so amazed that he was part of it all. He was beautiful. Andrew had noticed all week the growing sense of calm and contentment in Neil, noticed the way it made his eyes grow softer, his smile shine brighter, his laughter sound lighter.

In the past Andrew would have destroyed such beauty, torn apart the warmth growing in his chest, done whatever was necessary to be as self-destructive as possible. But that was the past, and this was the present. It was this softness Neil had awakened inside him that, in the end, had saved him.

“So, you did get married in the end?” Knox said cheerily, having appeared next to Andrew. His eyes fixated on the ring Andrew had subconsciously started fiddling with it from where it hung around his neck.

Andrew looked down at the simple gold band. Yeah, they had gotten married in the end. Maybe because it was something Andrew had thought he’d never get. Maybe because he’d only ever seen marriages that were unhappy and unhealthy, and he thought that if he ever got married, it would be a destructive one like that. Maybe it was because Neil showed him every day that Andrew wasn’t them, and he could be everything they tried to keep from him.

Pulling the chain off his neck he unfasted the ring and slipped it on his finger. Then he started walking toward Neil. He heard Knox gasp softly behind him, but he didn’t care. Neil hadn’t noticed him yet, still caught up in the moment. Still staring with eyes wide and bright and _happy._

Andrew met him in the calm. Neil finally turning to see him, becoming somehow, _impossibly_ , happier. He sighed at the sight of Andrew, soft and content. His eyes caught on the band on Andrew’s finger as he raised his hand to where a similar chain hung around Neil’s neck.

Neil’s breath caught.

“Yes or no?” Andrew murmured before he touched the chain.

“Yes Andrew, it always is.” Neil responded, his voice a low hum.

Andrew pulled the chain from Neil’s neck and unhooked the ring. He lifted Neil’s hand and slid the ring in place. He stared at the simplicity of it all for a moment, two hands, two rings, two lives inexplicably bound together. Lifting his eyes to Neil’s face was a mistake, for it took his breath away.

Before he even asked, Neil was whispering yes again, leaning forward to meet Andrew’s kiss. It was soft, and chaste, but it was perfect. They were the eye of a storm, as seemed to be the case whenever Neil was concerned.

They stayed there a moment, foreheads pressed together, lips brushing, when Kevin let out a loud whoop and a laugh. Simultaneously, Neil and Andrew both raised their middle finger in his general direction. They received a few more laughs in return.

“We won.” Neil whispered.

Andrew thought back, thought of all the truths, the promises, the kisses, the touches and trust. “Yeah, we did.”

@justanexylad

Oh my god team USA is gonna win!!! #London2012 #Olympics2012 #exy #TeamUSA

@stayexyladies

YES GO USA!! IM SO PROUD OF MY BOIISSS

@kevinsdays

They huggggeddd look at those wholesome boys hugging it out on the court

@justajostan

WE GOT A #Kevneil HUG, will we get a #Kandrew moment?? And #Andreil hug mayhaps????

@theatheamuldanzzzz

That #thevin hug was e v e r y t h i n g

@miniminyard

Omg Andrew is walking over to Neil!! These boys are gonna be the death of me istg with their repressed emotions and obvious friendship

@minyardishot

Look at these boys supporting each other

@exyissexypassiton

WHAT JUST HAPPENED

@minyardsimpxoxo

Omgomgomgomgomgomg O M G ???

Nickkkky Klose @nickyklosebb

I WAS THERE 😭😭😭 I SAW MY BABY COUSIN KISS THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE WORLD IN REAL TIME #London2012 #2012Olympics #TeamGay

Aaron Minyard MD @aaronmin

@nickyklosebb He’s gonna kill you if he sees this tweet

Nickkkky Klose @nickyklosebb

@aaronmin I never thought this would happen Aaron let me have this

Aaron Minyard MD @aaronmin

@a.minyard about time

Allison J Reynolds @theallisonrey

God you assholes don’t do anything by halves do you. #proudmama #bambiisallgrownup

@sexyexy

Holyyyyy fuckkkk they were together this whole time??? IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW

Dan Wilds @daninthewilds

How is it that the least romantic people always end up pulling the most romantic shit?

Renee Walker @reneegade

@daninthewilds Perhaps because it feels more genuine

Allison J Reynolds @theallisonrey

@daninthewilds Hey where’s your husband’s hottake? I expect Mr Wilds to be all over this shit

Dan Wilds @daninthewilds

@theallisonrey He’s still crying, I don’t think he can see to type currently

@exyislike_life

I fucking knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT

It wasn’t the immediate aftermath that got to them. No, in the post-win, post-kiss glow, everything was golden. They were swept away, given their medals, sent to party until the closing ceremony, then shipped back state side.

No, it was when the interview requests came flooding in. It was as people devoured all their interviews over the last year and a half. Poured over them to analyse every aspect, every answer. Some days they hid under their covers and stayed in their own protected bubble. Other days Neil would upload a picture of Andrew reading with a cat or two on his lap caption simply with a heart. Some days Andrew would tweet asking for his followers to tell Neil to bring home cat food. They took each day as it came. Swings and roundabouts.

@therealonezzzz

I just realised Andrew told Neil DURING AN INTERVIEW that he’d thought about proposing before. Honeslty props to @njosten for not having an aneurysm right then

@exyonlegs

Guys the timeline. T H E T I M E L I N E. So, Neil got concussed after that game against the Rangers right? THAT WAS TWO YEARS BEFORE THEY DID THE JOINT INTERVIEW. HE SAT ON THAT FOR TWO WHOLE ASS YEARS

@justexythings

IF YOU KNOW YOU KNOW – WELL KEVIN NOW WE KNOW

@jenwatchesexy

I’m just emotional because I’m thinking about how all these pro exy legends like @queenday @theamuldani and @mattyboyd all knew about @a.minyard and @njosten ‘s relationship and even though pro sports is highly homophobic they didn’t care and still loved and supported their friends in this essay I will

Clips from their previous interviews were circulating everywhere it seemed.

_“If, and that’s an_ _if_ _, I get married, Andrew will of course be in the wedding. I can’t picture having one that didn’t… include him.”_

@goexygo

Y’all they wouldn’t get married to anyone else they literally told us from the beginning

_“Whilst I wouldn’t wish Josten on anyone,”_

_“Thanks.” Neil muttered dryly._

_“I know his partner couldn’t imagine anyone else by their side.”_

_Neil blinked slowly, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Oh.”_

_The interviewer ate it up. “That’s incredibly sweet! And you, Neil? Anything so say about Andrew’s lucky lady?”_

_“Oh, that’s easy, they’re just as much of an asshole as Andrew is, they’re made for each other.” Neil said with a quick grin at the camera._

@wearetheexykids

Y’all they’re made for each other! Small Angry Andrew Minyard ‘couldn’t imagine anyone else by his side’ im not crying your crying

@jostenstan07

that lil ‘oh’ shatters my heart each and every time i watch this clip

_“When no one else cares about you it doesn’t mean no one ever will”_

@game_night_amirite

THIS BOY WAS RAISED WITH NOTHING AND NO ONE AND ENDED UP WITH A BROTHER AND COUSIN A CHOSEN FOX FAMILY A HUSBAND AND TWO CATS AND IF THAT ISN’T INSPIRING I DON’T KNOW WHAT IS

_“Celebrity crush?” He titled his head in confusion. “Do people really have crushes on celebrities?”_

_“Yes Neil.” Andrew responded dryly._

_“But… but they don’t even know them.”_

_Andrew raised an eyebrow. “I know yours.”_

_Neil raised both of his in response. “Oh?”_

_“Me.” Andrew replied, completely deadpan._

_Neil’s face split into a wide grin, unable to stop the laughter seeping into his voice. “Did you just refer to yourself as a celebrity?”_

_Andrew nodded seriously. “I do interviews with cats now, Josten.”_

_“Ah I see.”_

@justanotherexystan

Guys I just realised @njosten never denied it! They've been telling us the whole goddamn time

_“I met the one and only Andrew Minyard first, and he left me breathless.” Neil sent Andrew a loving smile just on the right side of exaggerated to be jokey._

@maybeexycanbeouralways

If your ship isn’t two professional athletes who met when one hit the other with a sport stick and almost ten years later kissed him in front of the world stage then idk what to tell you but it’s weak

_“Also, we use Russian these days.” Neil added. Then quieter. “After Harper’s German wife overheard us one time.”_

@stickballgofast

WHAT DID HARPER’S WIFE OVERHEAR

Lee Harper @therealharper

@a.minyard is this why my wife calls @njosten “Ah yes, the ‘pretty boy’” ??

Dan Wilds @daninthewilds

@therealharper oh my god

Nickkkky Klose @nickyklosebb

@therealharper tell me it’s true. Is this real life??

Matt Boyd @mattyboyd

@therealharper BUT ARE THEY WRONG THOUGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember that part two I was like, eh maybe I'll write it idk? Well this is that. Four chapters later. 
> 
> I have one (1) other idea that might fit into this fic so I'm leaving space for ~another~ chapter but THEN THATS IT YOU HEAR ME 
> 
> also I wrote this sitting crosslegged in the passenger seat of a car driving down the motorway whilst on hour 30 of having vertigo. Fuck vertigo. 
> 
> (Realised only today that maybe why I love Andreil so much is that I too am short and a n g e r y. my url is literally fightmeimsmall so like. I should have figured that one out sooner.)


End file.
